Digimon Data Squad: The Break He'll Never Forget
by Mirajane Kisara
Summary: Agumon and Marcus are at it again, and this time maybe for good! Now Marcus asks Thomas the most unbelievable request! To stay at his house for the duration of their break from DATS! Oh boy, how will this turn out? Mild Tomato. Fair language.
1. Marcus's Request

**A/N:** Rated T only because it has alot of Tomato fluff. Please review with love and kindness. I am not really a rookie, but I'm not the best either~ Enjoy! I don't own _Digimon_, but I will use their plot, setting, characters, etc..is that illegal?

Lal Mirch: I don't think so. -q-

Reborn: If it is, I could always talk to the government and make new laws.:3

Collonello: Now, that's illegal, Kora. o.o

Haha,, well I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>In the Japanese suburban area near the large city, a loud uproar could be heard eminating from the Daimon family house. Even with only three members and a guest, the house could be so loud and lively at times. This was especially during the morning when the portion of the breakfast was all the rage. The young teenager Marcus Daimon had a very well-built body that needed all the calories he could get. With his white t-shirt and red flannel, he looked ready enough to take on the whole world. From the look in his green eyes, one would think he thought he was undergoing an intense battle for his mother's deliciously made side dishes.<p>

"Agumon! You ate my share again!" he angrily shouted as he grabbed the large head of his Digimon partner. Now, if only he himself wasn't such a glutton, they wouldn't have so many squabbles for food.

The guest of the house happened to be a Digimon with an endless pit for a stomach. Agumon, the rookie Digimon, flailed and gave the excuse, "But Boss! I'm a growing boy!"

"Yeah? Well, why don't you grow and digivolve to some more fried eggs!" Marcus spouted not buying a word of what his Digimon said.

His younger sister Kristy gazed at them indifferently. Since when did such a scene become a ritual in the house? She sighed as her ever-caring mother giggled lightly. The young brunette grumbled, "Boys."

"Now, now, I could always make more," Sara suggested as she began to stand up from her seat at the dining table.

Marcus, being the jump head-first kind of man, already had made his decision and quickly said, "There's no need mom! Cause until this hog learns to share, I'm not going to even eat in this place anymore!"

"Wow, that might have been your greatest bluff yet, Marcus," Kristy said as she closed her eyes. She obviously did not take her older brother seriously.

"Hey, I'm not a hog!" Agumon protested. "You are!" Thus, they got into another measly fight for dominance over the situation(However small the situation may have been, you decide).

"What did you say, Agumon?" Marcus shouted. The two old pals began to wrestle, chopsticks still in their hands and claws. With so much force on each side, what resulted was simply inevitable. As suddenly as they began, the table tilted over and all the food gushed to the dining room's floor. "Woah!"

"Oh, great, Boss!" Agumon lectured. "All of Sara's food has been wasted thanks to you!"

"What? Me? It was your elbow that knocked the table down!" Marcus childishly proclaimed.

"Boss, you can be so clumsy!"

"That goes double for you!"

Before their futile word fight could continue, Kristy stomped her foot and screamed, "ENOUGH!" Nothing was more terrifying than a cranky little sister. Marcus Daimon knew this the best. "Obviously you guys don't value each other's friendship, because you are fighting over stupid fried eggs!"

"But Kristy! It was his fault!" they both said as they pointed to one another.

"I DON'T CARE!" she huffed. Then, as she began to cool down, she suggested, "If you guys just spent less time together, you would learn how to value eachother."

Agumon crossed his arms, "I doubt that! Boss is always a jerk!"

"Funny, is that what you think, Agumon?" Marcus inquired sarcastically. "Cause I was right about to say the same thing to you!"

"RRRR.." they glared at eachother.

Kristy face palmed herself. Was there really no hope for these hopeless idiots? "Oh, boy. You two are more annoying than I ever remembered. And I didn't even think that was possible."

"No, you know what Kristy, I totally agree! I just need to spend a little less time with this guy!" Marcus said as he stood up. "As a matter of fact, I might as well not come back, ever!"

"I never said that!" the younger sister began.

"Hmph, Fine! Better not crying back to me to be your employee again!" Agumon growled.

"Fine!" Marcus shouted as he stomped towards the door. "I'm out!" Then the door shut.

"Marcus," Sara gasped. She looked sadly at the Digimon who was suppose to be her hot-headed son's partner and friend. It pained her to see them fight.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. Marcus couldn't get into that much trouble," Kristy reassured. "Besides, it's about time he grew up!"

"Well, I guess…" Sara sighed.

Agumon glared at the wall.

* * *

><p>In the large headquarters building of DATS, the rest of the team was busy working and analyzing Digimon signatures. Normally, the fiery brunette Marcus would be there to make things more lively with his equally energetic partner Digimon Agumon. However, they seemed to be running late. This made them seem even more agonizingly annoying than before.<p>

"This is the worst!" the slender teen with berry colored hair complained. "Marcus is so going to get it when he shows up!"

"But Yoshi!" the plant Digimon Raramon began. "You slept in this morning too!" That statement resulted in Raramon's stretching of the cheek by her human partner.

"You know, Raramon, there are things you really shouldn't say," Yoshi commented.

As Raramon squealed, Thomas chuckled, and Gaomon even smirked. The blonde began, "You know, Yoshi, Marcus's delay really shouldn't come as such a surprise by now."

"Yeah, you're right, Thomas. Maybe I'm just a bit cranky today," Yoshi shrugged.

The Austrian turned back to his work, "In any case, it doesn't seem like there are any Digimon here either, so we can relax."

"No Marcus or rogue Digimon, huh, maybe this day isn't so bad after all," Yoshi joked.

Standing up from his seat by the extensively modern technology that was no stranger to DATS, Thomas said, "Well, we'll continue our research at home. Come on, Gaomon."

"Sir, yes, Sir," the Rookie level beast Digimon replied as he followed his human partner out the door.

Raramon waved with what she had of a hand, "See you later!"

"Oh, boy, maybe now I can rest too," Yoshi giggled.

"There isn't time for that," the Commander stated from his usually spot behind the counter. As usual, no emotion appeared on his face.

"Eh! Right! Sorry, Commander!" Yoshi saluted. 'Oh man, why am I always the only one lectured…'

Kudamon explained, "Today is actually the start of Marcus's and Thomas's days off. Somehow, their vacation time fell on the same date."

"Well, that's definitely funny," Yoshi nodded.

Raramon added, "So that's why Marcus didn't come!"

"Yeah, and Thomas was just being his usual hard-working self," Yoshi grinned. It all certainly made sense.

Commander Samson replied, "That's right. That is also why you, Yoshino, are in charge of everything else for the next three days."

"Huuuuuuh? Me?" she blinked as she pointed to herself. "Oh, man! This really IS the worst!" Yoshi panicked as she placed her hands on her head. All that work and stress already was enough to drive her insane.

* * *

><p>The time was noon, and the sun shone through the blue sky down at the city and all in it. Kids were playing in the park as others walked to their each wanted destination. In the crow was a certain hot-headed male who actually had no idea he even had a break. The guilt that should come to any working personage was not found in any corner of his one-tracked mind. He thought he was being rebellious and winning some points against Agumon(his now total frenemy) by ignoring DATS all together. Yeah, he would sure show them. Marcus Daimon was no loser. He would prove that he could survive on his own without his Digimon. This wasn't about who was stronger or more needed during combat with an evil Digimon. No, this was challenging the basis of a man's endurance; a man's pride was at stake! At least, this was how Marcus envisioned it.<p>

He grinned as his manly daydreams went on. With a raise of his fists he laughed, "Yeah! I'll show them all!" Not a moment could ever be dull with such an egotistic personality as his.

"Show us what, exactly?" inquired a low and sarcastic voice.

The hot-headed male almost fell in his tracks. Quite a dive from his pedestal, one might say. "Oh, it's just you, Thomas," he grumbled.

Placing his slender fingers on his white forehead, the blonde closed his eyes and let out a long breath of disapproval. "Really, you can be such an idiot. You realize you're in the middle of the pathway, right?" While asking this, he opened his crystal blue eyes and gazed at the other.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Nerdstein." Then Marcus blinked when he noticed something about the setting. For instance, the casual outfit Thomas was wearing, and the park he was in at the moment. "Huh, aren't you working today?"

"Actually, Marcus," Thomas began in his matter-of-fact tone, "I'm on break, and so are you. We only have three days including today."

"Oh, that's great news. I guess..." Marcus blinked.

"You better not be telling me you just figured this out," Thomas said.

Marcus lifted his fist and shouted to cover up his embarrassment, "Well, it doesn't make a difference because I'm not going back until Agumon realizes he's at fault! I won't be the one crying to be friends again; he will!"

From Thomas's blue digivice, Gaomon exchanged glances with his partner. "Sir, may I go talk to Agumon? Maybe I could be of some help."

Nodding his head once, Thomas too thought it would be more prudent to do so. "Yes, that sounds good." Placing his digivice in front of him, he said, "Gaomon, Realize."

"Sir, yes, Sir," the Digimon began as his data began to reconfigure. "I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, he dashed off carefully not to be seen.

Now Thomas turned back to what he viewed as a mentally retarded primate. "Marcus, what you're saying makes no logical sense what so ever."

"Yeah? So what! I don't need your help anyways, Thomas!"

"Well, I never said I wouldn't help you. I can't let you burden the rest of the team." Thomas turned and headed for the car that was waiting for him, "Hurry up, and follow me."

Marcus blinked, but stared in suspicion. He wasn't sure if he could trust him just yet. "Whatever." Even with the silent reply, he still submitted to getting into Thomas's car. "So? Where are we going?"

"Where else? Your house, of course. I can only imagine how much unnecessary stress you put o your mother and sister." Thomas looked at Marcus straight in the face, "You really should think twice before being so insensitive, Marcus."

The brunette actually took a moment to think about who he hurt. His mom, his sister, his best friend Agumon. Thomas was right, what could he do? He knew he really was being a jerk. "….Yeah," he muttered as he looked down.

Now, such a submissive reaction was not expected by even the genius prodigy. His eyes widened a little as a faint blush came to his cheeks. Was he finding the other's reaction…cute? He quickly turned his attention toward the window on his side. There was already a one seat distance from the other, so maybe Marcus wouldn't notice it with his white skin so different from the other's deeply tanned complexion. "W-Well, that's good, that you understand," he managed to finally say.

As the city began to disappear and more suburban lands began to pass, Marcus dared to break the heavy silence. "Hey, Thomas," he grumbled, looking over at the unusually cold blonde. Once again being ignored, he reached for the other's arm and forcefully made him look at him. "Hey! Are you even listening?"

"Oh, sorry," Thomas blinked. "What is it, Marcus?" he asked taken by surprise.

"Urgh…listen. I hate to ask this, but, could you..you know…" now his cheeks were blushing because he hated to seem weak by asking a favor. However, this was more important than his pride. Looking up with his serious eyes he asked, "Could you let me stay at your place for awhile? Like the next three days?"

"..Haaaaaaah?" What kind of joke was this?

"Look! I was thinking, and well..I'm not ready to face them just yet!" Marcus admitted. This time his gaze was more firm.

Trying to process this bit of unusual information through his head, he asked with a fake smile plastered on his charming face. "Just what makes you think I want to spend my break with you?"

Oh, but the gaze of a winner never hesitated for a single moment. A winner never backed down. A winner never took no for an answer. His green-amber eyes stared straight at the other.

'Is he….challenging me?' Thomas thought.

* * *

><p>Minna-San, review with love please!<p>

~~Mira-Chan


	2. Author's note

**N/A:**

Hey, everyone!

I can't believe what happened with this document! It totally didn't show up for like an hour. Is this how things work lately? Well, I haven't been on in a while, so it came as a big shock to me! Well, last time I checked it worked fine. Please, review my Tomato story, and I will upload the next chapter in about a week!

~Mirajane Kisara


End file.
